


So We Meet Again

by YuyaFanX



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Issues, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Swearing, Threats of Violence, my version of their pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuyaFanX/pseuds/YuyaFanX
Summary: A new cafe opening leads Edward and Jonathan to their otherwise forgotten family - both interactions are scaring the crap out for the two friends. Jervis is just being a good friend and trying to help them pass their fears, but the Dork Squad know that you can never hide from your past and your family. Jonathan pretends to be in a relationship with Edward to defend him, but both know that at this rate it’ll be true.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma & Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	So We Meet Again

Jonathan Crane woke up in the morning to hear the cheers of one particular scientist - a.k.a his close friend Jervis Tetch. “Today has finally arrived! Wake up! Wake up!”

”What the heck are you talking about?” Jon groaned as he turned over, his face on the pillow.

”What are you so excited about?” The familiar voice of Edward Nygma came from the other side of the room. _He must have come in when he heard Jervis yelling, didn’t want him to come into his room._

”Haven’t you forgotten, Eddie? There’s the opening of that new cafe. I’ve been rereading the menus, and looking at the tea that they serve-“

”I knew you’d say that.” Jonathan pulled himself up and decided to gander at his friends. Jervis had already gotten fully dressed, and Edward was wearing a simple shirt and trousers, moodily staring across from them.

”Oh we’ll get ready, Tetchie, just wait downstairs or somethin’.” Edward growled as he walked out of the room. Jervis nodded and ran downstairs, skipping and humming. Jonathan stared at the door before getting up.

_Just another day. Just another day._

~~\- - -~~

About half an hour later, Jervis was dragging Edward and Jonathan down the Gotham streets. Ed had put on his smartest suit, and now he was trying to scrub the collected dirt off. Jonathan didn’t really care about his look, he had just thrown on his normal wear - without the sack, of course. He was glaring at Edward, who just looked blankly back while still beating up the scruffy look. Jonathan stared back at the roads, the cars speeding past, and he once again wondered what the heck everyone else was doing.

They reached the end of the street and Jervis let go of them. “Here we go!”

Jonathan and Edward looked up at the building. A sleek modern brown building with dark yellow writing on a light sign. Jervis was looking at the menu while people filled the seats indoors. Edward stared through the glass and his eyes widened. “Is that a roulette in the back? Gambling! In the back of a cafe! Something original!”

”I thought you didn’t like gambling-“ Jonathan started, but Edward quickly stopped him. “I am wealthy but to steal me is of great risk. What am I?”

Jonathan and Jervis stared at each other. “The diamonds in a set of cards!” Edward announced pridefully. “You go get some tea, I’ll start playing.”

~~\- - -~~

Jonathan raised his cup of coffee. “To friendship.”

Jervis clinked it with his cup of tea and the two drank. Jonathan spat a little of the liquid out. He might like coffee, but he wasn’t fond of drinking too much at once. “What idiot thing is Ed doing now?”

He glanced over to the roulette, where Edward was talking with the person in charge. It seemed heated, like Ed was in trouble. Then someone appeared. They said something, and Edward turned at the voice. While the man talked with the person in charge, Edward was staring... in shock? There was definitely something in his eyes. _Hatred. Fear. Surprise._

”It looks like someone has pushed Ed to the breaking point.” Jonathan pointed over. Jervis stared over, trying to figure it out. “He looks scared.”

”He is.”

~~\- - -~~

Edward stared up at the man. He knew who it was. He definitely knew who it was.

His own _father._

_His own father was here, defending him against the staff.  
_

He didn’t recognise his son. But his son recognised him. The same scruffy ginger hair he had inherited, and the piercing blue eyes he didn’t.

He looked down at him. “What is it? You should be thankful that I helped. That man would have sliced you into pieces literally.”

”I think the word you’re looking for is figuratively-“

It went back to usual all of a sudden, his throat being grasped against his own worst enemy. “Don’t correct me.”

The fingers caught loose and Edward caught his breath. He stared up, with a glimmer of fear, but also something else. Rebellion. Edward looked into his eyes and spoke. “You haven’t changed, Nashton.”

”How do you know my last name?”

Edward tuttered. “I’d be a terrible son if I didn’t remember my own father. Would I? Would I, father? You forgot though. Should I blame you? Maybe I should. I grew up fearful because of you. I have fantasied your death. Many, many times. I always imagined the bloodiest punishment, a torture. Strap you to the ground, and drive knives through your skin, being careful to not kill you, blood leaking out, and I would force you to watch, make you hurt, make you feel utmost pain, make you know how I FELT, and when your mangled - but still living - body was lying on the floor, I would kill you. I would cut your heart out, and you would be forced to watch it. This is what your punishment should be. I’m elaborate, father. Do you regret me? Because I still have those dreams. And how to my deepest consciences I want to see that.”

Mr. Nashton stared in shock. He stared right into Edward as the young man gave a creepy sadistic grin. Then he laughed. Edward stared at his reaction. “What?”

”You’re mad. You always were. I told your mother after I saw your intelligence. It would do no good. And here we are. You don’t have the guts.”

Mr. Nashton smiled as he saw Edward stutter. “I knew it. To this day, you’re still a little piece of shit who won’t do good. You won’t even do good on that.” He grasped Edward’s shoulder and he jerked it back.

“Don’t touch me, you bastard.”

That earned a slap. Edward stepped back and Mr. Nashton stepped forward, as if in a fencing match. “What’s wrong? You remember, don’t you?”

_Of course I remember._

Now Edward was backed against the wall. His father went to say something when a voice called out. “Get away from him.”

Edward looked over and saw Jonathan standing his ground behind him, Jervis crouched behind a wall. Mr. Nashton turned away and looked at Jonathan. “Who are you then?”

”I’m his boyfriend.” Jonathan said firmly.

_What are you doing, Jon?! You shouldn’t lie to my father, and particularly that!_

Mr. Nashton looked over at Edward. “I knew it. I couldn’t count on you to be straight, like everyone else. You just had to go be a faggot. You’re such a useless man! I shouldn’t even call you a man.”

He went to slap Edward again, but Jonathan caught his hand. “You’re not gonna lay a hand on him.”

”Do you want to be hurt too, boy?!”

”Try me.”

Then there was a shout. “Nashton! Eddie! I-Is that you?”

Everyone turned around. Jonathan and Jervis seemed confused when they saw a woman. Flowing blond hair, with the same sparkling green eyes that Edward had. Edward was surprised. “M-Mother?!”

He ran over to her and gave her a hug. Ms. Nashton smiled and returned it. “Eddie, I haven’t seen you since you were a child. But we recognised each other.”

Edward looked up happily, with the tears in his eyes and the small bruises littered on his face. Ms. Nashton looked up. “And you.”

Mr. Nashton sighed. “You. How dare you comfort him! He’s crazy, dating men and he even threatened to kill me! You should have heard him!”

Ms. Nashton glared. “See, these are the reasons that I broke up with you. You’re such a homophobic brat, still living in ‘the good era’, whatever that is. Our son can date whoever he wants. You might not believe it, but he’s special. More special than you.”

Jonathan sighed. “C’mon, we don’t have to listen to this.”

Edward and Jervis nodded and the two went to follow, but Jonathan stopped. He was staring at the entrance. “No. No no no no. How is she still alive? I knew I should have finished the job!”

”Who are you talking about?!” Jervis jumped up and went pale. “She looks scary.”

Edward looked as well. “Who is she, Jon?”

Jonathan looked at both of them deep in the eyes. “Her name is Mary Keeny. And she is my great-grandmother.”   
  


| To be continued |


End file.
